Naturally
by galacticbestbuds
Summary: Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright decide to date — kind of. OR: Maya and Phoenix realize they are soulmates, finally seal the deal, and everything is romantic but a joke at the same time.


_**NATURALLY**_

—

 _ **summary**_ : maya and phoenix realize they are soulmates, finally seal the deal, and everything is romantic but a joke at the same time.

—

The day starts like it usually does.

He's cleaning the toilet. She's setting the water pot down back onto the floor next to Charley, having just watered the plant. There's a small _'plop!'_ sound once Maya throws herself onto the couch, stretching herself out on her back and relaxing into the cushions.

It had barely broken noon when the question slips, "Nick, haven't you ever wondered why we haven't started dating?"

The Steel Samurai rerun playing in the background is the only thing breaking the silence in the office. The pause is long.

Phoenix pops his head out of the bathroom, almost hesitantly, "...Come again?"

"I guess old age _does_ come with a price," Maya sighs pitifully, before cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound of her voice, "Haven't you ever—"

"Grnk…!" There's a faint crashing sound coming from the other room as Phoenix rushes out of the bathroom and into the common area, in the middle of struggling to take off his rubber gloves. He's exasperated when he exclaims, "M-Maya, I heard you the first time!"

Maya pays his reaction no mind.

"So, what about it, Nick?" She flops onto her stomach, resting her chin on the arm of the couch so that she can look at him. "Why do you think that it hasn't happened yet?"

He doesn't know how she does it, but with the way that Maya is peering up at him, Phoenix immediately feels like he's being cross-examined. "I-I mean, I can't say I've given it too much thought. That's not exactly something someone has on their mind twenty-four seven, Maya."

 _(And while it's not like he_ hasn't _thought about it_ — _there was just not a lot of time to dwell on the possibility. Especially when he's too busy worrying about her safety when her life is on the line as often as it is.)_

Still, the topic was sudden. "Has Pearls finally gotten to you?" He half-jokes.

Just when Phoenix thinks that Maya is going to laugh it off, maybe have him believe that this conversation topic was just an extreme case of Maya being Maya, she cocks her head.

"Maybe…?" She hums, her voice vague, and Phoenix can't read her expression. Maya sits back up, hand against her cheek like it usually is when she's deep in thought. "After having to deny _whatever_ it is we have between us to just about _everyone_ we know, I've been wondering why haven't ever talked about it, y'know?"

And that was exactly the opposite response of what Phoenix was expecting.

"Uh, well…" he starts lamely, unsure how to continue. He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Even if there is a possibility that it might work out between us… you know that I value our friendship more than anything." (And talking about the intricacies of their relationship possibly blossoming into something more could make or break that friendship – which is the _other_ reason Phoenix has been avoiding this conversation.)

His voice is serious now, too, and _this_ is serious, and he can't believe he's having this conversation with her like _this_.

But it's _Maya_ and it makes all too much sense.

As much as Phoenix doesn't understand her sometimes, he knows her all too well. Sure, Maya says things without thinking, but there are times when he can tell that she's put a lot of thought into a topic. This just so happens to be one of them.

 _(Was this the reason she's been staring at him a lot recently…?)_

Maya puffs her cheeks back at him, "And I do too! You're my _best friend_ , Nick." Something about the way that she calls him that, voice full of warmth, makes Phoenix's breath catch in his throat.

"But, frankly, I don't know why we haven't _tried."_ She stresses the last word. "I think that something like this requires decisive evidence. Then, we can finally deliver our verdict!"

Maya looks extremely proud of herself at her last statement.

Phoenix is slightly bemused. "The future of our relationship isn't a court of law, Maya."

"But that's what we do best, right?" She quips right back. "Although it'd be a courtroom _romance_ instead!"

And then, in a smaller voice, she says, "I think that our friendship is strong enough to withstand an awkward first date, Nick. So why don't we just… try?"

And it's true. He has faith in their friendship, too. If things didn't end up working out, they'd bounce right back like they always do.

 _(Try, huh? There was no harm in trying… right?)_

"I'm going to take that silence as no objections from the defense? Okay, then, it's settled!" Maya nods, mostly to herself, "This is me officially asking you out. Now, do you accept, or do you _accept_?" She prods.

Phoenix inhales. Suddenly, he wishes that Mia were here, so that she can guide him towards the right answer.

He hesitates for the right reasons — "you do realize that this will change everything, right? We'll be dating, and everything will be—" but she raises an eyebrow, countering, "—more or less the same?"

Phoenix chews thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek. If he had to be honest with himself, after everything that they've gone through together these past couple of years, the only thing separating them from dating was the title. Maya was right, like always.

"…Okay."

And that's how they find themselves watching reruns of the Steel Samurai on the couch that Tuesday afternoon, sitting side by side while holding hands.

It's supposed to be weird. She's his mentor's little sister as well as his co-worker (even though he'd pain to admit it, he could never ask for a greater assistant), after all. But Maya's also his right-hand, his confidante, the brightest spot in his life these past couple of years — and his best friend in ways Edgeworth and Larry could never compete with.

They did about everything together. From bickering about ladders, to grocery shopping with the small amount of money that didn't go straight into rent; from the late nights spent gossiping about their friends, to reminiscing about Mia and comforting each other after nightmares. Phoenix knows Maya like the back of his hand, and he's very sure that Maya knows him better than he knows himself.

In fact, Phoenix can't imagine a future without Maya Fey somewhere by his side.

So, while it should be weird… it isn't.

Holding her hand feels natural.

This development feels normal for him, for them.

The commercial ends, fading back into the action of Neo Olde Tokyo. It's enough to distract him away from his thoughts, and Phoenix keeps his eyes trained on the television. Maya sighs, leaning back into the couch and nestling her head into Phoenix's shoulder. (Her topknot scratches at his chin, but he doesn't move.)

"Do we tell Pearly?" Maya asks, after some silence.

Phoenix rubs lazy circles into her hand with his thumb, and he wonders whether he's always done this, before he throws a glance in her direction. "We agreed to take things slow, remember? We're just trying things out. Pearls will blow it out of proportion."

Maya rolls her eyes. "Suuure," she drawls, and she drags his hand along with her own when she makes quotation marks in the air, "' _slooow_.'"

She sticks out her tongue at him, "Nick, you do remember that everyone always assumed we've dating for like, _years_ now? According to them, we're actually _behind_ schedule." Maya looks at her free wrist, checking on her non-existent watch. "At this rate, we might as well have our wedding tomorrow to catch up!"

Phoenix sighs. " _And_ if Pearls catches wind of this — of _us_ — I might _have_ to propose before the day ends."

The reality of the statement makes Maya laugh, and just the sound of her laughter incites a flip-floppy feeling in the pit of Phoenix's stomach _. (…Ack! Did Maya always have this effect on him?)_

She's completely distracted from the show now, her attention fixed on the ceiling as she pauses to think. "Can it be a ring shaped like a burger? Or like, maybe the diamond is a burger charm!" Maya rambles, "But still out of diamonds, of course. I would settle for no less!"

Phoenix wonders if she can even tell a fake diamond from a real one, but he plays along anyway.

"I'm sure every jewelry department store carves their diamonds into burgers, Maya." He deadpans, but the faint twitching at the corner of his lips betray his act. "I'll find something, but since the big day is tomorrow and all, I guess a ring pop will have to suffice."

Maya lets go of his hand — and Phoenix frowns at the sudden loss of warmth — as she melodramatically drapes her arm across her forehead, pretending to swoon over the arm of the couch.

"Ah, so romantic. Who knew you had it in you, Nick?" She teases, and Phoenix doesn't know if he can even pretend to be annoyed by her.

The sound of their stomachs growling puts a pause to their fun. Phoenix catches a glance at the clock on his desk — 2:04 PM. They'd both been lazing around for a while, meaning they haven't had a bite to eat since breakfast.

"Whaddya say, Nick? Care to take me out on a date — the fanciest of them all?" Maya claps her hands together, and whether it was because she was excited for food or their first 'date' is something that Phoenix can't tell.

He scoffs but makes to get off the couch anyway. Phoenix rounds his desk and grabs his coat that was hanging off his chair. "And where would that be, Maya? Très Bien?"

Her nose scrunches up at the thought of their food and Maya shudders a little. "You know what? I'll pass." She pretends to think for a moment, before grinning when she says, "How about the burger joint down the street?"

"Oh boy, now _that_ sure is the fanciest of them all." He says with a slight chuckle as he finishes shrugging his coat back on.

Phoenix returns to the couch where Maya is seated, clearing his throat. He uses the stuffiest voice he can muster before saying, "It would be an honor, Ms. Fey." He folds an arm across his chest, offering her his hand as he dips into a bow.

His best Edgeworth impression is probably the most ridiculous thing Maya has seen all week, and she laughs so hard that her stomach hurts that she does have to take his hand to get off the couch. When he helps her back to her feet, she ends up squished against his chest for a moment, and Phoenix swears he can feel his face steaming at the proximity.

Maya races Phoenix to the door — "last one to get there has to pay!" — and he gives her a 3 second head-start (onetwo _three_ ) before bolting after her. He catches up to her at the bottom of the stairs, hugs her from behind, and Maya leans into his touch.

Any other day, Phoenix would have spun her around and tickle her until her breath catches and she wheezes with laughter, giving him his own 3 second head-start. But today — today, things are a little different.

Today, they are trying new things.

He spins her around, tilts her chin up towards his and closes the gap. The kiss is soft, almost familiar, but still very new. Maya's hand is curled around his tie, and Phoenix's grasp on her waist becomes tighter as he pulls her closer to him.

The building's receptionist gives them a knowing look.

Maya giggles into the kiss, and the corner of Phoenix's lips curl up in small smile as he pulls away. There's a pounding in his heart, and it feels like love, and maybe it always has been.

They walk hand in hand to the burger joint, their bet long forgotten. They talk about their last client, Pearl's latest obsession with calligraphy, and the new 3D Steel Samurai animated series (which Maya argues just isn't as good as the 2D version).

Everything ends like it usually does, almost.

They are friends, partners, soulmates, and now, something more.

* * *

 **Note** _ **:**_ This can be set whenever you want it to be. Post T&T, before Maya begins her ascetic training? A canon divergence a couple more years down the line from T&T where AJ never happened? An AU where Maya isn't terribly insecure about her feelings? Anything works!

Anyway, I love up-front Maya. I love a Maya that knows what she wants and will go to lengths to see it through. I love a beautiful relationship between Phoenix and Maya where they have enough unconditional love and trust in each other that nothing can break them apart. This was actually a product of a stress-relief session during my finals week early this Spring, after four years of not writing fic. This was never supposed to be published or even _finished_ , but I decided that it was too cute to not be shared with the world, hehe.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
